


Show Me How You Want Me

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: A shy virgin isn't exactly what Dean thought would be his girlfriend who loved to kiss the daylights out of him, but suddenly it made sense.





	1. Part One

"U-Uh, Sam?" You asked nervously once Dean had left you two in the car. You bit your lip nervously, not sure how to ask it.

"You okay, Y/N?" The younger brother asked, looking to you before looking angry. "What'd Dean do?"

"What? Oh! No! Nothing like that, I...just need some advice."

Sam was curious now. You and his brother had been dating for nearly a year now and he has walked in on the occasional make-out session a number of times. "What's up?" He asked softly, noting your nervousness.

"I...Um..." You took a deep breath and bluntly said, "I'm a virgin."

Sam stared at you in surprise, his mouth dropping a bit. "Y...What...um...Really?" He asked. You nodded, your face turning a bit red. "Well...okay. Um...What is it you need advice on?"

"...how should I...I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Sam," You finally sighed, head dropping against the seat in front of you.

Sam made a face, checking to see if his brother was coming out. Finally, he turned and looked you in the eye. "Alright. I'll give you some advice, but you never heard it from me and we never speak of it again."

"Speak of what?"

\--

You sat in the motel room you and Dean were sharing. Sam had long since fallen asleep next door. You were still doing research. It was either a werewolf or a really crazy guy. Both were pretty plausible. You were hunched over at the table, focused on the notes you and Sam had made. Dean's hands fell on your shoulders. "Baby, you're overworking yourself," Dean whispered, kissing your cheek softly.

"Dean," You giggled, smiling. You looked up at him, seeing that gentle smile on his face. "Fine. Baby gets his pacifier." You joked as you closed your notebook, stretching in the chair.

"You wound me," He whispered, cupping your face. You smiled and pecked his lips softly. The man smiled and kissed you, loving the touch of your lips. You shivered and kissed him back. Dean groaned a bit and lifted you, pulling you up into his arms. You gasped against his lips, feeling his tongue push in slowly. "Y/N..."

You felt his hands under your thighs as he lifted you, wrapping your legs around him. You moaned into his mouth, kissing and pressing against him. Your heart was pounding as you tried to remember what Sam had said. "Really, when it comes to it, just trust your instincts. Trust Dean too. Kay?" Trust Dean. You could do that. God, he's saved your ass on more than one occasion, not to mention how gentle and patient he always was with you.

Dean laid you on the bed, his lips moving to your neck. You whimpered softly, arching into him a bit. The man above you shuddered, sucking gently on your neck as his hands trailed over your stomach. Carefully, he began to unbutton your blouse. You blushed as the shirt fell open. His eyes stayed focused on your face. "Are you okay?" He asked, seeing that you were blushing. When his hand touched your bare stomach, you flinched, making him pull away. "Y/N?"

"I-I'm okay." You tried to say it confidently. God, you tried to sound like a Goddess! Instead, you sounded exactly how you felt; Nervous as all hell.

"Baby, talk to me." He said, gulping as he watched you. Dean was afraid he'd hurt you in some way. It was true that he would love to kiss you and make love to you, but seeing you shaking and hearing your stutter just from his touch stopped that.

"I'm nervous." Dean nodded, having already caught that. You gulped and said, "I've never...I...well...I'm a..."

Dean smiled and cupped your face. "Virgin?" He asked bluntly. You blushed darker and nodded, not knowing what you should say. You were afraid Dean would be freaked out. Instead, he stroked your cheek gently. "Y/N, look at me." You looked up into those damned green eyes of his. They looked to you lovingly as he spoke. "I love you. If you're not ready, don't push yourself. Just tell me to stop. I will."

"I know." You said, gulping. You smiled, gaining some courage again as you sat up, dropping your blouse to the ground. Dean gulped, biting his lip. Now he was feeling anxious, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "Dean Winchester blushing?" You teased, kissing his cheek.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around you, his hands cupping the small of your back. "Of course. I have the most beautiful woman right here with me. No one has ever seen her the way I have." Now you were blushing, gulping as he kissed your cheek. "You're in control, okay, Baby?" You nodded and tugged at his shirt. "Want it off?" You nodded and Dean smiled, pulling the shirt off instantly.

You shivered and kissed his neck, pressing against him. Dean listened to your sharp breath when you felt his skin against your chest and stomach. He sighed softly, loving how you felt against him. You kissed his skin softly.

"Watch how he reacts."

Dean moaned when you kissed under his ear, making you shiver. You did it again, sucking softly as well as nipping. Dean moaned, his arms wrapping around you as he rubbed your back gently.

"Don't forget to let him do some work too. You can't just pamper him. It's all about you."

You moved his hands to your hips, squeezing them gently in a silent gesture. Dean moaned and dipped his head, kissing you softly as he squeezed your hips. You moaned quietly as you pressed against him. You felt him getting hard under his jeans and shivered, loving how it felt. Shyly, you rubbed the front of his jeans, palming over his length.

"Oh fuck!" Dean gasped, moaning loudly as he pressed into your hand. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from stripping completely. Instead, he laid you on the bed, kissing you gently. "Here. I want to do something before we keep going," He whispered. You blushed, watching as he kissed down your body as he slid down your pants.

You laid in your underwear, shyly covering yourself. It made him smile. Rather than force you open, he gently took one hand, kissing the finger tips softly and working his way up your arm. "Dean," You moaned softly, biting your lip.

"Remember, tell me if you want me to stop," He whispered, kissing your neck softly as he held your hand.

You relaxed under his touch, opening up to him. Dean took this as consent and kissed down your body until he was mouthing over your panties. You whimpered and moaned, feeling his lips and tongue work over the fabric. Slowly, he pulled down your panties, watching you squirm shyly. Dean pulled your panties over your ankle and kissed the sensitive joint. His lips worked slowly up your inner leg until, finally, you felt his breath over your wet folds.

A gasp escaped you as he lapped upward, teasing you ever so slightly. You bit your lip, feeling embarrassed by the sound but quickly overcame it when he began to push his tongue into you. You moaned and writhed under him, surprised by how good it felt. Then again, he was the one who labelled himself a "Sex God" when you first met him. His touch made you writhe and you felt something building up inside of you. You couldn't quite explain it but it was similar to a pressured heat at the pit of your stomach.

It built up, getting hotter and hotter as he moved against your wet sex. You blushed and moaned, feeling flustered by the sounds of him slurping and moaning against you. Finally, your back arched and you let out a gasp, feeling that pressure release. Dean moaned louder and pumped his tongue faster, riding you through your orgasm. He sat back, licking his lips that glistened with your juices. He smirked at the sight of you panting and blushing before kissing up your body until he found your lips again.

You whimpered and wrapped your arms around him. Dean carefully removed the bra. You were finally completely naked before him. Dean hands roamed your body, squeezing and pinching carefully. He was learning everything about you. "Please, Dean," You begged. You blushed, surprised by your boldness.

Dean just smiled and cupped your face as he whispered, "I love you", before kissing you again.


	2. Part Two

You moaned against his lips, threading your fingers into his hair. Tasting yourself on his tongue sparked a new arousal through you. He pushed his tongue into your move, recreating the movements he'd made into your now throbbing heat. You moaned and sucked on the muscle, ripping a groan from him.

"Fuck, Y/N," He whispered before moving you so you were on top of him. He smiled, studying your body. "Wow..." You blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Dean's hand went from your hip to your face, cupping your cheek. "All about you, Baby Girl."

You gulped and leaned down, kissing his chest lightly. He sighed in pleasure, shuddering softly as you kissed down his body. You palmed over the front of his jeans as you kissed his ribs. You bit your lip, feeling how hard he was. "Dean?"

"Y-Yes?" He asked, panting.

"Was this from..." You blushed, afraid to answer.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Listening to you is probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard." You smiled shyly then kissed along his v-line as you undid his pants. Dean moaned softly, lifting his hips as you pulled down his jeans and boxers. He chuckled softly. "Getting eager aren't--Oh fu--Nn..." He groaned as you stroked his cock slowly. Dean tried to still himself as you stroked him. He gasped when you shyly licked along his shaft. "Oh my god."

You licked up and down his shaft shyly, watching his face as you did. He was enjoying your gentle touch. You then sucked the head of his cock into your mouth, causing a shocking reaction. Dean gasped and arched his back off the bed, moaning weakly. You blinked, freezing your movements. He whimpered and gave you a pleading staring, trying not to lose control at the sight of your lips around him. Slowly, you took more into his mouth, making him moan softly.

"Y/N," He whispered as you bobbed your head slowly. You moaned, your ears burning as you listened to him. You slowly picked up speed, sucking and stroking your tongue along him. Dean groaned and rasped out, "Y-Y/N...s-stop!" You pulled away, confused until he pulled you up him. He kissed your lips and smiled. "If you keep using that fucking amazing mouth of yours, I'm going to finish before we can really start."

You giggled and kissed him gently as he laid you under him. He kicked off his jeans then sat up. He smiled and stepped away for a moment. From his bag, he pulled out a condom. You gulped, feeling nervous all over again. Dean smiled and pecked your lips softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked  again. You nodded, not trusting your voice. He smiled and gave you the wrapped. You opened it and he took the condom from the package, kissing you as he slid it on. "If you need me to stop, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay," You whispered. Dean smiled and kissed your cheek before pushing in slowly. You gasped, feeling the strange pressure from him sliding into you. He sighed as he bottomed out, holding himself over you as he kissed your jaw and neck. You whimpered and moaned, blushing before rolling your hips.

Dean moaned and pulled out slowly, making shallow thrusts. You moaned and kissed his lips. He kissed you lovingly, keeping his movements slow and short. You whined and bit his neck softly, making him groan. Dean pulled back before pushing in completely. You gasped and moaned loudly. "Oh god," He groaned before thrusting faster. He listened to every sound you made, taking his time while bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

He pulled away from you, making you whimper. "Dean, please don't stop," You begged with a blush on your cheeks.

Dean smiled, watching you sit up and kiss him desperately. He moaned, pulling you close to him before pinning you to the bed, keeping your body from touching his. "Oh no, Baby Girl. I want this to last as long as you can handle." You whimpered as he kissed and sucked dark marks onto your chest. "Mine," He whispered, sucking at your perked nipple.

You moaned as he bit gently. "Yours. Dean, I'm yours. Please," You begged, trying to arch up into him.

Dean chuckled, the sound making you shudder. "So eager, Y/N," He whispered, kissing down your stomach. He sucked a mark onto your hip, making you moan. "Fuck, Y/N." He attacked your mouth again and slid back into you, letting out a grunt of a pleasure before thrusting slowly. Dean kept each thrust long, making sure you were completely lost in the pleasure.

You felt the heat build until you were burning and the knot snapped inside of you. "Dean!" You gasped, back arching off the bed.

Dean watched as the pleasure overwhelmed you and cupped your face, forcing you to watch him as you orgasmed. He groaned and suddenly began to pound into you, resting his forehead against yours. He grunted and groaned, hands on your hips. He finally moaned and gasped, pushing deeper into you as he spilled into the condom. However, his moan turned into a whine as you began to rock your hips into him.

"H-Holy...Y/N," He whined, cradling you to him. The way your body moved as he orgasmed spiked his pleasure more than he'd ever felt. He let out a high pitched gasp and kissed you hard, finally stilling. He kissed you for a long moment before pulling away and kissing your neck and shoulders.

You smiled, moaning softly. "Dean," You whispered.

"I love you. I love you so much, Y/N."

You smiled and cupped his face, bringing his lips to yours. "I love you, too, Dean." You sighed happily, watching as he got up, throwing away the condom. He came back to see you half-wrapped by the blanket. He smiled, sighing happily. "What?"

"You look so beautiful," He said, crawling behind you. Dean's arms wrapped around you, pulling you close to him. You giggled as he kissed the back of your neck. "Not bad for your first time?" He asked, smirking.

"Ehh..." You muttered. You giggled at the small offended gasp before turning and pecking his lips. "Absolutely perfect."


End file.
